Hyotei's Sleeping Beauty
by Ange Noir
Summary: Oshitari stays behind to wake Jiroh up. Jiroh refuses so It's up to the genius to to revert to any tricks necessary to get the job done. JirohxTari HiyoshixGakuto


Disclaimer:…

Ange: Sooo Hard!! Yea so I procrastinated on my English paper by writing this fic. At least it's productive in a way. Warning as this is my first limey fic which happened on accident. Other than that here's to more seme Jiroh!

* * *

Hyotei's Sleeping Beauty

* * *

"Oshitari," Atobe said to the genius of the Hyotei tennis team, "go wake Jiroh up. Practice is over now and he's probably curled up sleeping somewhere."

-

"But that's Kabaji's job," Yuushi complained, unwilling to leave Gakuto alone with Hiyoshi. Ever since the two teamed up as doubles partners they have been getting too close for comfort.

-

"Kabaji shouldn't be bothered by something as simple as that," Atobe elegantly dismissed with a wave of his hand, "Ne, Kabaji?"

-

"Usu." The gentle giant replied towering over his childhood friend.

-

"He's probably sleeping on one of the older courts if that helps any. Come Kabaji, Ore-sama feels for some sweets." Atobe left with Kabaji, the taller boy trailing behind him.

-

Oshitari turned towards Gakuto, wondering if he could convince him to ditch Hiyoshi and help him.

-

"Um Yuushi," Gakuto opened shyly before the bespectacled boy had a chance to say anything, "Hiyoshi wants to show me a new sports shop that just opened up so we'll be going now."

-

"Oh." Oshitari answered at a loss of how to fix this. He couldn't ask Gakuto to stay now without looking obvious and desperate. He lost this round it seems. "Go if you wish. I don't need any help here."

-

With a muttered gekokujou from Hiyoshi (only Oshitari caught the true meaning of that one), the duo left, leaving a hurt regular behind and a dozing tennis player hidden somewhere on campus. Oshitari adjusted his fake glasses and started to search for Jiroh. The sooner he found him, the sooner he can track down Gakuto and take him back as his own. True to Atobe's word, Jiroh was sleeping on one of the old courts probably to escape the noise of tennis practice. He was sleeping on a bench and rolled over on his side with his clothes in disarray from moving around so much.

-

"Jiroh wake up," Oshitari ordered, poking him with a slender finger, "practice is over now and I have things to do."

-

Nothing.

-

Oshitari started poking him harder, this time on his cheek. Jiroh merely swatted away the annoying appendence and flipped over on his back. Today just wasn't Yuushi's day. Oshitari studied him closely successfully irked. How could this boy sleep so much and on something as uncomfortable as a metal bench?

-

Oshitari placed both feet on either side of Jiroh, determined to wake him up. He brought his mouth to Jiroh's ear and spoke loudly into it, his Kansai accent rolling off his tongue.

-

"Wake. Up. Jiroh." He said stressing each syllable.

-

From the corner of his eye he saw a nose twitch. Good, almost there. He prodded Jiroh's shoulder and noticed that his eyelids flutter. With a roll of his eyes Oshitari sighed. He really didn't have time for this. Oshitari tried another tactic.

-

"I know you're awake Jiroh," he said sternly, "no use faking it with me."

-

There was no response this time around. He didn't have Kabaji's strength to wake him up and he was running out of ideas. Suddenly a devious smirk graced Oshitari's face. The tennis courts weren't the only place he was a genius at after all. Yuushi brought his face closer to Jiroh's, slowly closing the distance between them.

-

"Well since you are the Sleeping Beauty of Hyotei," Oshitari purred in that sultry voice of his, "it's only fair that I wake you up this way then."

-

Oshitari brought his lips even closer to Jiroh's, the sleeping boy's breath puffing hotly against his skin. Funny, this wasn't working. Jiroh should have gotten up already scared at the prospect of a kiss from another guy. Maybe he really was sleeping. If so then this game of chicken will only spell failure and utter embarrassment. Oshitari stopped his supple lips a mere hairsbreadth away from Jiroh. Now what?

-

Jiroh's lips trembled slightly and his eyes fluttered opened.

-

"I win." Oshitari pronounced smugly.

-

Jiroh only looked up at him his sleep crowded eyes murky and unreadable.

-

"How did you know I was faking it?"

-

"It's a gift," Oshitari explained off handedly still not moving his face away, "and you always seem to be faking it when I'm around."

-

Oshitari moved his head back to give Jiroh room to get up but the smaller boy's finger's interlocked around his neck, keeping him in place.

-

Ba-dump.

-

Before Oshitari had a chance to question him or the speeding up of his own heartbeat, Jiroh closed the distance between them their lips joining together.

-

Oshitari's mind shut down and his body inadvertently reacted to the kiss. He lost his balance and fell on Jiroh fully straddling the slighter boy. For some reason he couldn't break free and it was when Jiroh slightly nibbled on his lower lip that he stopped trying to. He closed his eyes and responded, deepening the kiss with tricks of his own. For someone who had been sleeping all practice, Jiroh's lips were soft and wet and tasted refreshing.

-

He lost control when he felt Jiroh subtly brush his finger down his chest only to stop and fondle an important appendage of his body. He gasped in surprise, groaning at the rush of feelings that brought. With effort he broke free before he lost control even more. Quickly standing up he put distance between them as his breath echoed heavily in the silence. He turned to face Jiroh who calmly stood up and was now gazing at Oshitari with heavy lidded eyes. He slowly licked his teased lips, the action drying up Oshitari's mouth.

-

Jiroh shouldered his tennis gear and started heading back to the locker rooms, passing by his still shocked tennis teammate. Pausing he leaned up to whisper in Oshitari's ear, having too much fun at his expense, "Now that is why I always fake being asleep around you, Yuushi." As a last minute idea he playfully licked the shell of the taller boy's ear, enjoying the shiver that it elicited.

-

It was only when Oshitari couldn't hear Jiroh's footsteps anymore that he relaxed, sinking onto the bench he previously occupied with him. He gently touched his slightly swollen lips with the pad of his fingertips, jerking at the electricity that his still sensitive lips gave him. He gulped some air to steady his racing heartbeat and settle his nerves. Jiroh may have said that he was the reason he faked sleeping around him but maybe he should corner him in the locker room to get a more thorough explanation.

-

He needed a repeat just to be certain.

* * *

A/N: I had the hardest time writing a good ending and an even worse time doing the naughty bits. Review and thank you for sticking through this!


End file.
